Predator
Predator is another form of fighting. Silent Takedowns Silent Takedowns '''are a the only quiet way, besides "Call For Takedowns" that are silent. It is done by pressing Y/Right Click/Triangle. Knockout Smashes '''Knockout Smashes '''are simply a way to quickly, but loudly, preform a silent takedown. It is done by doing a silent takedown and then X/Left Click/Square. Smoke Pellet/Laughing Gas Takedowns '''Smoke Pellet/Laughing Gas Takedowns '''are a way to knockout smash enemies in smoke. Remote Hacking Device Smoke/Paint Takedowns '''Remote Hacking Device Smoke/Paint Takedowns '''are done by using the RHD to create smoke. Loud Takedowns '''Loud Takedowns '''are used by Harley Quinn as Silent Takedowns. Ledge Takedowns '''Ledge Takedowns '''can be used to takedown henchmen while hanging on to ledges to not be seen. Reverse Ledge Takedowns '''Reverse Ledge Takedowns '''can be used from a ceiling to takedown enemies. Vent/Grate Takedowns '''Vent/Grate Takedowns '''are used to take enemies out from below or from a wall. Inverted Takedowns '''Inverted Takedowns '''are done by standing on gargoyles and pressing the counter button. Grapple Takedowns '''Grapple Takedowns '''are only used on Red Hood's fight. Glide Kicks '''Glide Kicks '''are used to glide at enemies. Pounce Attacks '''Pounce Attacks '''are used by characters with out wings. Drop Attacks '''Drop Attacks '''are used to drop on enemies. Ground Takedowns '''Ground Takedowns '''are used to knock out enemies. Mine Takedowns '''Mine Takedowns '''are done by mines are hit by Batman and a enemy is standing next to the explosion. Electric Batarang Takedowns '''Electric Batarang Takedowns '''are done by throwing electrocuted Batarangs at enemies. Gun Takedowns '''Gun Takedowns '''are done by Red Hood and The Joker. Explosive Gel Takedowns '''Explosive Gel Takedowns '''are done by taking out enemies with weak walls. Explosive Gel Plantings Takedowns '''Explosive Gel Plantings Takedowns '''are Explosive Gel Takedowns but without the wall. Jack-In-A-Box Takedowns '''Jack-In-A-Box Takedowns '''are Harley Quinn's explosive gel. Joker Teeth Takedowns '''Joker Teeth Takedowns '''are done with Joker's teeth. Railing Takedowns '''Railing Takedowns are used to take out enemies by Batclawing them off railings. Disruptor Takedowns Disrupto Takedowns '''are done with the Disruptor and are the safest takedowns Mine Takedowns '''Mine Takedowns '''are done when a enemy is on a mine. Medic Takedowns '''Medic Takedowns '''will happen when a medic tries to revive. Tank Takedowns '''Tank Takedowns '''happen when enemies are near a tank. Drone Takedowns '''Drone Takedowns '''are done by going to a drone and it blowing up. Weapon Crate Takedowns '''Weapon Crate Takedowns '''happen when a enemy touches a crate. Remote Hacking Device Takedowns '''Remote Hacking Device Takedowns '''are the safest to use takedowns along with Disruptor Takedowns. Drone Takedowns '''Drone Takedowns '''are done by hacking the drone controller and using near a henchman. Generator Takedowns '''Generator Takedowns '''are used to blow up enemies Electric Floor Takedowns '''Electric Floor Takedowns '''are done by using the RHD on floors with traps. Escalator Takedowns '''Escalator Takedowns '''are done by using unstable stairs. Chandelier Takedowns '''Chandelier Takedowns '''are done by dropping chandeliers on enemies. Freeze Blast Takedowns '''Freeze Blast Takedowns '''are done bu throwing Freeze Blasts at enemies and taking them out. Remote Electric Charge Gun Takedowns '''REC Gun Takedowns '''are done by electrocuting generators to water, while enemies are in it. Dual Team Takedowns '''Dual Team Takedowns '''are done by sneaking up on big guys in Dual Team mode. Call For Takedowns '''Call For Takedowns '''are only done in Dual Team Challenges. Fear Multi-Takedowns '''Fear Multi-Takedowns '''are done by sneaking up on multiple enemies and pressing the strike button. Wooden/Glass Wall Takedowns '''Wooden Wall/Glass Takedowns '''are done by hitting a enemy through a wall. Grapple Boost Takedowns '''Grapple Boost Takedowns '''are a way to take out enemies from ledges. Grapple Boost Grate Takedowns '''Grapple Boost Grate Takedowns '''are done by jumping through grates. Bonuses * '''Variations * Never Shot * Never Seen Category:Browse